The invention relates to a jetting head capable of ejecting various kinds of liquid in the form of droplets for use in an ink jet printer, a display manufacturing apparatus, an electrode forming apparatus, a biochip manufacturing apparatus, etc., and more particularly, to a jetting apparatus having a plurality of flexible flat cables to be used for supplying drive signals from a head driver to a jetting head.
As a jetting apparatus having a jetting head capable of ejecting liquid in the form of a liquid droplet, for example, there has been proposed an ink jet printer in which ink droplets are ejected to record an image or the like on recording paper, an electrode forming apparatus in which an electrode material in a liquid form is ejected onto a substrate to thereby form electrodes, a biochip manufacturing apparatus in which biological samples are ejected to manufacture biochips, or a micropipette for ejecting a predetermined amount of a sample into a vessel.
For instance, in an ink jet printer employing piezoelectric elements as drive elements for ejecting ink, a plurality of piezoelectric elements, which are provided so as to correspond to a plurality of nozzles of a print head, are selectively activated, whereby ink droplets are ejected from the nozzles in accordance with the dynamic pressure generated by the respective piezoelectric elements. Dots are formed on recording paper by causing the ink droplets to adhere to the recording paper, thus effecting printing operation.
Here, the piezoelectric elements are provided so as to correspond to nozzles to be used for ejecting ink droplets. The piezoelectric elements are actuated by a drive signal supplied from a head driver mounted in the print head, thereby ejecting ink droplets.